The Black Swan
by Mr. Doctor Penguin
Summary: Bella grew up on the reservation, she is daughter to Billy and sister to Jacob. She moved away for college but now she's back until she can figure out what to do with her life. Everything has changed since she left.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella grew up on the reservation, she is daughter to Billy and sister to Jacob. She moved away for college but now she's back until she can figure out what to do with her life. Everything has changed since she left.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Fanfiction, so please be courteous. I've always wanted to write something but never had the guts to actually post anything. So, I'm seeing how this goes. This is mostly a Bella/Leah fic but there is some Paul/Bella in it at the beginning. I have a tentative plan on where this story is going, and I will probably update every week, if not every two weeks. Well onward to the story, and thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

It's cloudy as I drive through the small town of Forks Washington. _I'm almost home_ , I think to myself. It's been four years since I've been home, to La Push. I still kept in contact with my friends, Paul and Sam, and certainly my brother Jacob. It will be nice to see them all again. When I left it was a heart-breaking time, but I needed to do it for me.

 _Flashback…_

 _"Izzy, please don't leave" Paul begs me. Paul, Sam, Jacob, and I are all standing in my drive way in front of my packed car._

 _"You guys know I have to leave. I'll be back as soon as I graduate. I won't be gone forever" I say as I look at them all. My goal was to go to UCLA for a nursing degree. I wanted to be able to come back to the reservation and help my people._

 _"Iz, we know you won't be gone forever but we're still going to miss you like crazy. Especially Paul" Sam says as he playfully punches Paul in the shoulder._

 _I blush, Paul and I have had a fling since sophomore year. But we decided that no matter what we're friends. Maybe when I come back, we could try for something more…_

 _"I know, I'm going to miss you guys too. Just think, I'll be back before you know it" I say with a smile on my face._

In the four years that I was gone I had completed my degree, partied like crazy, and missed home like crazy. I am now a registered nurse, and I was offered a job at Forks hospital as a temp worker.

I start to notice my surroundings, and everything looks the same. I turn onto the familiar road, and then into the familiar drive way of my childhood home. The small red house looks the same as when I left. The wheel chair ramp was replaced by stairs, and the shutters were repainted. It looks more homey and nicer. I step out of my car and walk up the steps to the door. I hear laughter and loud voices. I pause before I knock on the door. _Here goes nothing…_

Everything goes silent inside of the house. I'm nervous and suddenly the door opens to reveal a huge man. I look up into the familiar deep brown eyes of my brother Jacob. "Jakey?"

"Iz? Is that really you?" Jake says before he lifts me up in a bear hug. "Izzy's finally back!"

I laugh and swat him on the back, "Let me go Jacob. I can't breathe!"

"Oh yeah, sorry sis. I forget you're tiny." He's not wrong. He grew up since I've last saw him. He's now easily 6'2" whereas I'm 5'4". He is solid muscle but not too muscular. He looks good for a 19-year-old guy.

"I'm not tiny. You're just a giant." I say as he starts laughing. "No really, you are a giant. What are they putting in your food? Growth hormones?"

"Jeez, Iz. Maybe I just have really good genes," Jake says with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Good genes my ass. Where are my good genes at?" As soon as I say that I realize we're not alone. I forgot about all the other people I had heard earlier. I blush as a bunch of guys start laughing at what I said.

Jake is still laughing as he says, "Come on in Izzy, I want you to meet the pack." We walk in and I'm met with the stares of a room full of people. I immediately recognize Sam, who has a beautiful woman sitting on his lap.

"Sammy? Is that you?" I say. Sam lifts the woman from his lap and takes a step towards me.

"Izzy! We've been waiting for you," He says and runs to hug me. He lifts me up and twirls me in a circle. I'm laughing as he sets me down. "Damn girl, looks like I'm going to have to beat some boys if they even look at you. You're beautiful Iz."

I blush at his words, _Damn why can't I stop blushing.._ "Well thank you Sam. But I don't think that will be a problem. I'm nothing special." Another thing I realized during my party days, was that I preferred female company more than male company. Not that I didn't enjoy men at all, just that women were my main preference.

"We'll discuss this later, Iz. I want you to meet everyone else," Jake says. Sam sits back down, and the woman sits on his lap. "Well you already know Sam on his lap is Emily, his girlfriend." To this I raise my eyebrows, _Sammy with a girl? This will be interesting…_ The girl is beautiful with shoulder length, straight black hair. She has three scars running from her hairline down her face ending at her jaw. Her scar just makes her even more beautiful. Emily smiles kindly at me and I wave at her. "Next to them is Brady and Colin." Brady and Colin look like twins. They're tall, not as tall as Jake, maybe 5'11" and they have short dark brown hair. They both have the same playful smiles on their boyish faces. They look like they're 17 years-old. "Then we have Embry, Quil, and Seth." I vaguely remember Embry and Quil, they were Jake's best friends growing up. Embry seems to be the quiet type, with light brown hair that is almost to his ears and light brown eyes. His skin is a tad bit lighter than the russet skin tones that the rest of the guys seem to have. Quil on the other hand I can tell that he's a jokester. He has a glint in his brown eyes that screams prankster with a smirk to match it. Seth also has the same type of style as Quil. "Then Leah and Jared are out at the moment, but they hang out with us usually."

"What about Paul? I haven't talked to him in ages." I ask. The boys go back to talking, but as soon as I ask my question Jacob and Sam tense up.

"Paul is out right now Iz. We didn't know you were coming back." Sam says.

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic that you're back," Jake says. I can tell that there's more they want to say but from the vibe I'm getting from them I don't want to push it.

I sigh, "Okay. I know I just popped back in, but I was just ready to be home. You know?"

Sam and Jake look at me with sympathy. "We know Iz, just when you see him be gentle," Jake says with a sad smile.

"I will. I'm actually tired and I just want to lay down. Jake could you help me unpack my car?" I say with my puppy dog eyes.

I hear a chorus of "I can help's" from the group assembled. I was surprised. I just met these people and they were eager to help me move stuff? _Weird…_

"Any help would be grateful, thank you guys." I say. I lead the group out to my car and they start to unload it. I drive a 2013 GMC Envoy, so it's packed full. And I also have a trailer hitched on the back with more furniture that I have to put in storage until I can get my own place on the res. We get my car unloaded into my old bedroom in no time. I'm soon stuck with a room full of boxes that I'm too tired to take care of.

"Hey Iz, you don't have to get all of this done today. You can just do it all tomorrow." Jake says.

"I know Jakey, I'm just gonna head to bed. Could you tell everyone thank you for helping me out?"

"Sure, sure. I'll let them know. Goodnight sis." He says as he kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room. I shut the door behind him and fall back onto the bed. I soon fall into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello friends. I am sorry that this took so long to post. It has been a hectic week for me. But fret not, the next chapter has arrived! Also thank you to those of you who have reviewed (You know who you are :) ). It actually motivates me to write more. So yes, if you'd like review this story and enjoy! And I have noticed that this chapter takes a sad turn but I have a timeline for this story. It's not all dark and depressing I promise. I just wanted it to have more of an in depth story. Also, imprinting is different in this story but you'll read about that. Anyways, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of the characters.**

Bella's P.O.V.

 _I feel the sting of branches as they cut across my skin. I run for what seems like forever. I pause by a tree as I listen for footsteps behind me. I hear nothing and I let out a breath of relief. My calm feelings soon turn into terror as he steps out in front of me. "Hello Isabella, I've been waiting for you"_

I jolt up in bed with a scream as tears stream down my face. I can't move as someone has their hands on my shoulders holding me down. I quickly jolt up and head butt whoever it is off of me.

"Ow. Izzy, it's me, Jake!" the figure says. I start to calm down and I realize that Jake is indeed on the floor of my bedroom holding his head.

"Jake? Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just you were holding me down and I didn't know who you were. I'm sorry!" I ramble as I start to shake.

Jake looks at me warily. "Izzy. What was your dream about? Why were you screaming?"

I look down at my hands. I'm not sure what my dream was about. The feeling of terror is still very real inside of me, but the images of the dream are fading away. "I'm not sure Jakey. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine, you should go back to bed."

He gives me a glare that says he doesn't believe me, but he stands up anyways. "I'll go back to bed, but if you need anything you yell for me. Okay?"

I smile a little, _my big brother the hero._ "Okay. Now go to bed."

"I am. Love you Iz," He says as he walks out.

"Love you too," I yell after him. I begin to think about my dream. _What was that?_ I've had a few nightmares before but nothing that had me waking up screaming. I shudder and try to go back to sleep. I look over at the clock and it reads _6:34 a.m._ I sigh and get up to get ready for a jog. Today's Saturday and I don't start at Forks Hospital until Monday.

I try to sneak through the house and I quietly shut the front door behind me. I can still feel the underlying fear from my nightmare, and I use that to push myself farther.

Jake's P.O.V.

I shut Izzy's bedroom door behind me and I go to my room. I can hear her moving around and it sounds like she's leaving again. _She can't leave, she just got here!_ I begin to panic as I hear the front door shut. I rush through the house and out the back door as I phase. I stick to the tree line but I can still see her. It looks like she's just going for a jog.

 _"Hey, Jake. What are you doing phased? You're not up for patrol until tonight?"_ Sam says. I can see him near First Beach through the pack mind. I can also feel Paul phased too. I try not to let what happened with Iz go through my thoughts but I fail. Sam and Paul saw everything that happened.

 _"Where the fuck is she Jacob?"_ Paul growls.

 _"Paul, she's fine. She's just taking a jog,"_ I show him what I see. Iz is running faster than any human possibly could. _"She smelled terrified. I don't know what happened when she was away but I know that something must have. No one shows that much fear just from a nightmare."_

The pack mind is filled with Paul's jumbled thoughts. We see Iz laughing and smiling. Her reading a book in an awkward position, and her laying on a bed sleeping. We then see Iz outside a bar in an ally being pressed roughly against a wall by a man. We feel the jealousy and anger course through the pack mind.

 _"Paul! Get your thoughts under control!"_ Sam all but alpha orders Paul. He struggles but does as he's told. _"Now, when did you see her outside of that bar?"_

I quietly pay attention to Sam and Paul's conversation as I continue to watch Iz run. She's run across half of La Push already and doesn't seem to be stopping.

 _"I went to see her a couple of years ago. She was a sophomore then. She didn't know I was coming to see her, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I had to see if she was my imprint"_

 _"Paul, you know that imprinting isn't immediate. She needs to know about the wolf. She needs to accept you fully, the man and the wolf. And the wolf must accept her"_ Sam tries explaining to Paul. I see a flash of Sam's imprint, Emily.

 _"I know. But we had just gotten so close before she left. She was the reason why I phased for the first time. I had thought I already accepted her, the man and the wolf. I just thought that if I saw her that I'd know that she was it for me. But I saw her and she was beautiful. She was dancing with a human, and she walked out of the bar with him. I followed. She was pretty drunk and he took her home. I went back to see her a few times. But each time that guy was with her. She seemed happy. And that's all I wanted for her. So I left her alone."_

I remember a guy that Iz told me about. But I didn't think it lasted long. I thought of his face, _"Is this the guy?"_

 _"Yeah, that's him."_ Paul says.

I slow down running as I see Iz slow down too. I watch her as she walks on the beach and steps into the water. She just stands there. _"I don't know what happened between you two when she left, and that is between you two. And I don't know what made her so scared she decided to run off. But if you know anything that could possibly be the answer to her terror I smelled on her, you need to let me know now Paul."_

 _"I don't know. I never talked to her after she left. I only watched from afar,"_ Paul says. _"She looks beautiful though."_ I am then attacked with the image of Isabella standing in the water as the sun rises in front of her. From Paul's eyes she looks like a goddess. The image disappears as Iz turns and starts walking back towards our house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello friends! I know I'm back so soon! But I couldn't wait until to post this. Not much to say except that I appreciate all the reviews! They really do inspire me to keep going. So review if you'd like, and enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of the characters.

Bella P.O.V.

I walk back into the house and I'm startled to see my dad making coffee. A wave of shame hits me as I sit down at the island. "Morning Daddy."

He turns around and hands me a cup of coffee, "Morning Isabella. It's nice to see you back home."

"I know, it's nice to be back. It seems like I've missed a lot since I've been gone," I say thinking about the group of people that Jacob had over yesterday. They were all so close, and I've never seen Jacob with that many friends before.

Dad busies himself with making himself a cup of coffee and I can't help but feel like he's hiding something. "Yes, a lot has changed. When do you start at the hospital?"

 _Nice change of topic Dad…_ "I start on Monday. I'm just waiting for an opening at La Push's Health Center. So hopefully Fork's Hospital is only temporary."

I hear a sigh from my dad. I know that he had always wanted me to take over chief when my time came, but I always pictured Jacob taking that. But what comes out of his mouth next surprises me, "Isabella, you cannot think of helping people as only temporary. It is an honor that you bring to our family that you are a healer. Even if it is to the pale faces instead of our people, it still is something you should think of doing with pride."

I look up at him and he's looking down at me with a stern face, but I can see that he is proud of me behind the sternness. "Thanks daddy. I am proud of what I accomplished. I just didn't want you to be ashamed of me or upset with me that I didn't decide to become chief."

His look softens. "Iz, I am the furthest from ashamed of you. I am so proud of you. I'm proud of both of my children," He says as Jacob walks in and steals a bagel before sitting next to me. "Jacob here, I have decided, is a better fit to follow in my footsteps. No offense Isabella, but you are too compassionate to discipline the way a chief needs to." We all chuckle at that one.

"Yeah Iz, I can remember when I stole your favorite snack when we were kids. I would have kicked your butt if you did that to me, but you just looked at me and said, 'If that's what makes you happy then you can have it.' You were way too nice," Jacob butts in and I laugh again.

"I guess I wasn't the best at disciplining people. But hey, I'm definitely not a push over anymore!" I say as I push Jacob off his stool. He looks up at me with surprise and I hear a couple of people laughing behind me. I whip around and see Sam with two guys by his side. One I vaguely recognize, and I stop breathing. "Paul?"

The laughing immediately stops, and all eyes turn to me. The man who looks like Paul takes a step forward, "Izzy?"

I don't hesitate before I launch myself into his arms and hug him. He lifts me up and twirls me in a circle. "Paul, I'm so happy to see you!" I pull away from him and I really look at him. He's grown a lot since I've left. He's now 6'1'' with shaggy dark brown hair. His dark brown eyes have flecks of gold in them and enchant me like they always have. I look farther down his body and I realize he's not wearing a shirt. _That should be illegal how good he looks. Mmm, look at those abs, and that V ahhh_.

"Izzy, you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies," Sam says while laughing at me. I snap back to reality and I can hear everyone laughing.

Paul just pulls me closer to hug me again and he whispers in my ear, "Don't worry babe, I like you looking at me like that."

I pull away from him and slap him on his chest. "You're not funny Lahote. Now you Sam Uley, let's talk about this girlfriend you have?" I say as I turn around and face Sam. Sam just looks at me and calmly sits down in a chair, and my sarcastic response gets a playful glare from him. "Why yes, let's get comfortable first before you tell my why you never told me about her?"

Sam rolls his eyes and says, "Iz, it's fairly new. I've only been with her for about a year. That same year, need I remind you, you disappeared into a library so we didn't really get to talk about my love life. Now, do you want to talk about your love life?" He says with his eye brows wagging.

I blush and avoid all eye contact while I go back into the kitchen to start a new pot of coffee. "What love life, Sam? The only love life I have to talk about is me and coffee. Without it I doubt I would have made it through college. It's my one true love." And to make my point clear I pour myself a cup of coffee and take a huge drink of it. They all laugh at me. "You're all just jealous that you can't feel this type of love." That gets even more laughs, Jacob looks like he's about to cry.

The second guy that was with Sam walks into the kitchen chuckling. "Alright, Alright. I don't know who this chick is but I love her already." He extends his hand to me for a hand shake which I oblige, "The name's Cameron, Jared Cameron." He says as he lifts my hand to his mouth for a kiss. I just smile in response.

"Why thank you, Jared. I'll have to keep your love for me in mind. But I'm Isabella Black," I giggle. _I'm giggling? What type of girl are these people turning me into?_

"You wound me Miss Isabella. I'll win your love eventually," He says with a smile. I think I hear a growl from the other room and Jared's smile gets wider. "Come Miss Isabella, let's go join the others."

I follow behind him while thinking how weird these people are, but how much I like them. I take a seat next to Paul and I snuggle up to him. He leans back into the couch, puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. Dad, Jacob, Sam, and Jared all seem to be wrapped up in some sports game on the T.V. Paul leans down to whisper in my ear, "Is it true your one true love is coffee? What about me Iz?"

I can tell he's trying to come across as playful, but there's an underlying tone of hurt in his deep voice. "The one true love is coffee baby. But don't worry, I still love you Paul."

"I love you too Iz." His voice holds so much emotion that when I look up at him I can see his eyes start to water. I just reach up and give his cheek a kiss. I settle back into his arms and the morning is spent with the small group watching the T.V.

Paul P.O.V.

I sit back on the couch and I'm surrounded by her scent. She smells sweet like apples with a hint of cinnamon spice. I try not to lean in or take too big of breaths afraid that one of the guys will catch on to me. But I can't help but take subtle sniffs of her every now and then.

I catch Jared looking at my girl and I growl softly at him. _Mine,_ my wolf growls. Jared just smirks and looks away. _He's fucking lucky I have my girl in my arms otherwise…_

"Paul?" Iz whispers. I look down at her and realize she's staring up at me.

"Yes darlin'?" I say, and it earns me a lovely blush from her.

"Could we go for a walk? So we can talk?" She whispers again.

 _I wonder if she knows that everyone in this room besides her dad can hear her anyways?_ "Of course Iz, let's go." I whisper back to her, then we get up and head towards the back door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jared yells at us as soon as we're out of the house. I distinctly hear a smack and Jared's hurt, "Ow! Sam!"

Iz just laughs and grabs my hand before walking towards the beach. We walk in a companionable silence. We never needed many words between us, we just knew each other enough to be completely comfortable. I've never loved anyone more than I love her.

"You can stop staring at me now, Paul." And with that I'm snapped out of my thoughts. I look down at her, _Damn Jake wasn't joking when he said she was short…_ and she's not even looking at me. She's looking out towards the beach. She brings me to the spot where she stopped running this morning, and she sits down. Like the good dog I am, I sit with her.

"I missed you so much while you were gone Iz." I start. I want to confess my love that I still have for her, but I don't want to scare her.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I just left. I feel terrible that I pulled a Rachel. I should have kept in contact." She sighs.

"Yes you should have." I leave it at that. After she left I was a mess, and as much as I love her I can't let her off that easy. "Why didn't you call. Why didn't you visit?" I finally look down at her again, _she looks beautiful…_

Her eyes still captivate me even with tears swimming within her brown depths. She takes a deep breath before she speaks, "I guess I was running away. It's a terrible excuse I know. But dad was pushing me to train to become chief and that wasn't a life that I had wanted. I wanted to choose my own life, my own fate. So I ran. I've always wanted to help people, it's what I've been good at my entire life. So it only made sense to go to college for nursing. I never called because I didn't want to hear the anger from people after I left. I called dad once, when I first left. He told me not to call back unless I knew for sure I was coming back."

I was shocked at what I heard. _Billy was the reason why she didn't call me?_ The wolf in me growled. "So you never called me because your dad told you not to? Do you not realize that I loved you and I would have done anything for you?" My voice raised toward the end of my questions. I see her flinch and I flinch with her. I didn't mean to scare her…

"I didn't want to hear your disappointment in me too. I loved you too, but you were just starting up your business with Sam. And I didn't want to get in the way of that. I thought it was better for you if I left." She said through the tears. She looks at me and reaches for me. I feel her wipe my checks with her delicate hands, and I didn't realize I was crying too.

"I was never disappointed in you, Iz. I loved you. I would have supported you. Yes I was starting up the construction business with Sam, but we could have worked around that." I didn't want to let it slip that I still love her. That I still would support her. I made sure I kept everything past tense and it killed me a little inside.

"I was scared, Paul. I was in love with you, but I didn't know that at the time. I was young and I was stupid. I just want to start over, if you'd let me. Let's start by being friends again, and maybe we could work up towards loving each other again. Because I know that a part of me will always love you Paul. And nothing will change that." She looked at me so brokenly. She was broken, and she needed someone to love her. She deserved someone to love her.

"Of course Iz. I will always be here for you no matter what, and I will always love you. We can start off slow if that's what you need. But don't ever run away again. Do you understand me?" I say in almost an alpha voice. _I don't think I could handle it if she left me again with no explanation…_

"Thank you Paul, and I understand. Never again." She says as she makes a motion with her fingers over her heart. She crossed her heart. She leaned in then and kissed my check again but my wolf wanted more. I framed her face with my hands and I kissed her, hard. She kissed back and that's how we shared all the emotions we were feeling. The love, loss, pain, happiness, and lust. We pulled away, both of us breathless and her blushing. "I don't think I'll ever get used to your kisses Paul."

"Well you should get used to them, because you're getting a lot more now that you're back." I smile and kiss her again. Just a quick peck on the lips, and I'm pulling her into my side to cuddle with me. We sit on the beach for what seems like years in a state of bliss. Then a howl is heard…


End file.
